Alpha & Omega
by Ysabell10
Summary: The three newbies come to EPF, and Rookie fell in love for the youngest. Still in love, he doesn't know that some things from EPF are disappearing, just like the agents. They think it's Herbert, but it's also someone else. What they don't know is that Ysabell works for Herbert, and she's the responsible for the disappearences. But there is something else in this story...


**Ok, let's do this fanfic. I own nothing but my OC, Ysabell10.**

The EPF agents were waiting the newbies to enter in the EPF, since The Director said that newbies were going to enter in the EPF and the actual agents should train the newbies. They were waiting for 4 hours but no one entered.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jet said "We're waiting for a long time and no one entered by that door!" He pointed to the door "Enter, agents!" He shouted expecting he could bring the agents to him, when the agents came from the door when he said that "I promise to use this power for good!"

"We're here because you called us, sir Gary?" Asked the first newbie, called Jasper "We-we are late, sorry. We had an accident at the way..."

"Y-yeah. Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves!" Said the second newbie "I'm Lily. This is Jasper and that one is... actually, I don't know her name..." Lily said, pointing to a blonde girl with a christmas hat (that hat we won at the 2013 christmas, that one with puffles), a green dress, blue eyes, pink feathers, and she looked like she didn't want to talk.

"What's your name?" Asked Gary to the little penguin. She shrank "Oh, c'mon. No need to be afraid."

"Maybe she's wordless..." Jet said.

"JET!" Everyone shouted, even the newbies.

"What?" He asked back.

"Ugh. Let's see the cards!" Gary got their cards "Hm, Jasper, Lily and... Ysabell? Your name is Ysabell, right?" The quiet penguin, named Ysabell, nodded "It's a beautiful name! Can you talk?"

She nodded.

"Will you talk with us?" Asked Jet. She shook her head, meaning a no "Why not?" She didn't answer "Why not?" He asked again. She didn't answer again. He was getting angry "ANSWER ME!"

He was about to punch the girl's face when he started floating in the air. He was covered in a pink aura, that was the same aura Ysabell's eyes were. Then, her eyes stopped glowing, and Jet fall on the floor.

"Gah. What the hell was that?" He asked, a bit scared as he shrunk when Ysabell looked at him with dark eyes.

"Telekinesis!" Gary said "I've seen telekinesis before. With Bellykid, but I've never seen an Aura Telekinesis before!" He shouted, happy. He finally could study about the Aura Telekinesis.

"The aura what?" Asked Rookie. He had been quiet for a long time, but he finally asked something.

"An Aura Telekinesis is a kind of telepathy that the penguin doesn't need to use the flippers to control the object being moved. He just need to use the mind and the eyes."

"Oh!" Rookie said.

"Hm..." Ysabell started talking "Can I talk now?" She asked. Everyone got scared. She finally talked something.

"Oh my cod. She talked!" Ysabell glared at Dot's comment "Hm, sorry about that. Why didn't you talk before?" Ysabell looked around to see if someone was hearing something.

"I was in that game that you can't talk our someone punch you!" She explained.

"Oh, that's all?" Rookie asked "I can free you! Ysabell, Ysabell, Ysabell! Ta dah! You're free!" He said. Ysabell hugged him.

"Oh, thank you. I bet she's still looking for me!" Ysabell said, looking around, to see if no one was looking for her.

"Who?" Asked Gary.

"Bellykid, of course. We were playing Pokémon when a guy came with that stupid idea, and then we started playing and then we couldn't stop anymore!" She said. Suddenly Bellykid entered in the EPF's HQ.

"I found you!" She said, levitating Ysabell in the air.

"Stop!" Rookie interrupted "I already said her name three times, so she is free!"

"Oh!" Bellykid said, and then Ysabell fall on the floor "Ops."

"Ugh I think I won't be able to walk anymore..." She said, raising "I wish I could fall upwards!"

"Nothing falls upwards!" Bellykid said.

"Oh yeah?" She got a ballon, and released it "Ballons fall upwards!" Bellykid faceflippered. Suddenly Ysabell received a message from someone she couldn't tell anyone "I have to go, I need to... uh, feed my puffles!" She lied "Bye!" And she rushed out of the HQ

"What's happening?" Asked Bellykid.

"I dunno, but I'm going to discover!" Rookie said, rushing out of the HQ.

* * *

**Yeah. That's all. Yeah, it's short and lame, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. I put Bellykid on the fanfic because she's cool and she could fir perfectly at the paper of the girl playing with Ysabell, since both like Pokémon. I own nothing, again. **


End file.
